To Kill A Prophet
To Kill a Prophet was the penultimate GDI mission in Tiberian Twilight. Parker and his forces successfully made their rendezvous with Colonel James who wanted to put her own plan in killing Kane to action. Background Parker's escape from the GDI Supermax and Gideon's strange disappearance had baffled the media as Kane prepared to make a public speech to the excited civilians near Threshold 19. Now knowing when and where Kane is, and having the forces to back her up, Colonel James was determined to kill him with her own plan first. Escorting James To sniper position #1 As Parker prepared his deployment he witnessed Kane making a public speech near the Tower. Behind his stage lurked Kane's elite guard of Nod Defense class forces. With Colonel James already operating on the ground, she signalled Parker to deploy his forces at her position, some distance away from Kane. Knowing that Kane would be leaving the area soon, Parker did not hesitate in building up his forces and escorted James to a sniper position at a derelict GDI research lab. Unfortunately, Nod had detected their presence early and soon commenced ambushing Parker's forces with limited space to move around. With James' help Parker fended off the Nod attackers and eliminated the Nod Offense Crawler. They soon reached the abandoned lab but its defenses were offline and damaged by Nod forces. Holding out James figured the lab base could be a good staging ground if things did not go according to plan and so proceeded to re-power the base defenses inside the lab building. Immediately after arrival, Nod forces were closing in on Parker's position, and was forced to hold out the Nod attacks until all the base defenses came online. When these defenses repulsed the attacks by themselves, Parker quickly salvaged any Nod husks left behind and added them to his forces. James meanwhile proceeded to her position, only to have her sights on the Nod Prophet obscured. To sniper position #2 Unable to get a clear shot of Kane, James instructed Parker to escort her to another sniper position west of the lab base. Parker's forces proceeded cautiously through Nod territory, though a battalion of stealth tanks have again ambushed the commander. This time the captured Nod husks proved valuable in destroying every ambush team prepared by Nod. At one point James provided cover fire to allow Parker's forces to safely traverse a Tiberium field without being exposed to the vicious ion storms if the crystals were destroyed. After Parker took out the tunnel networks to prevent more enemy reinforcements from entering the area, James went ahead to the second sniper position. Fight to the TCN Node This time she had a clear target on Kane. However there were defences that prevented James from taking the shot. Furthermore Kane's elite guard of four Crawlers with accompanying Nod forces would make it difficult for her to escape them nor for Parker, despite his superior tactics, to take each Crawler out one by one alone without sustaining heavy, if not total, losses. Determined to kill Kane herself though, she called for the First Fleet to send down reinforcements to distract the enemy Crawlers. Sighting a deactivated TCN node, capturing it would provide an EMP burst and knock offline all Nod defenses protecting Kane. As GDI reinforcements rained down from the skies and deployed their Crawlers into the area, the Nod forces were completely distracted by these sudden arrivals. In the distraction, Parker led his own forces through or around the chaos, blasting his way forward. Parker still had to take out a Nod roadblock that included two DS-7 Obelisks of Light as well as an enemy defense crawler. He nevertheless captured the TCN Node which emitted an EMP blast across the area. With the node's capture Colonel James was now unhindered to kill the Prophet. Aftermath As James prepared herself for the shot, Parker watched Kane arousing the audience on the W3N news channel. Kane announced that Nod is unified once more and Ascension was near. As Kane proclaimed the famous Nod mantra "Peace through Power!", he was sniped by James before he could complete the phrase. The crowd panicked but James could not confirm the kill and ordered Parker to get to the Tower. If he ever saw Kane alive, James also ordered Parker "don't think, don't see, shoot him". Parker, then made his way to battle. Trivia *Kane himself appears in this mission giving a speech. Selecting him will give a unit profile as well as a lifebar of 800 hit points. Category:Tiberian Twilight GDI Missions